Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the movie redone
by formerly webdoor
Summary: Takes place after Silver Snake and before Power Rangers with Josh Oliver. Chapter one has been altered a bit.
1. Chapter 1

A couple of weeks after Tommy's cousin Josh moved to Angle Grove, the rangers, Bulk, and Skull were in a plane about to parachute. The rangers did this to raise money for an observatory. They were excited while Bulk and Skull were their usual selves. The rangers wore suits of white and their respective color.

"Ye haw we're out of here," Rocky said.

"Easy Rocky," Kim said.

"Ok guys we're fifty seconds from the drop zone," Tommy said.

The other rangers let out screams of excitement.

"All right pin heads, the Stealth Eagle is about to fly," Bulk said.

"Dito for the Swooping Swallow," Skull said.

_**Who invited them?**_Josh thought.

"Well lead on fly boys," Aisha said.

Bulk and Skull looked at each other, opened, the door, and looked down. The view from miles above scared them.

"That's a lot of air," Skull said.

"After you Skull," Bulk said.

"What are you crazy? This was your idea," Skull said.

"I think you guys are chicken," Josh said.

"Tommy tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the parachutes.

"Hey guys," Kim said causing Bulk and Skull to turn around. "You might want to put those on," she said pointing the parachutes.

"Good idea," they said in unison.

"Alright guys, we're a few seconds away from the target zone. Aisha, your up," Billy said.

"Aisha said yes as she was about to jump out. She said something after she jumped out. Then Adam jumped, then Rocky, then Billy, then Josh made his jump.

Tommy and Kim both approached the door when Kim said to Tommy, "Show your stuff".

After Tommy jumped out Kim looked at Bulk and Skull and said, "Catch ya on the flip side."

Then she jumped joining the others who were doing all sorts of tricks. Tommy even had a board that he rode on that made it look like he was surfing in the air. A few minutes later, the rangers formed a circle while smiling at each other.

"Alright guys let's break," Tommy said.

The rangers separated from each other than they pulled their parachute cords. After the parachutes opened, almost everyone stopped doing their tricks. Tommy however, kept on his 'surfing'.

On the ground was an event with a man on a PA system saying, "With the arrival of Orion's comment two days away, Angle Grove's Jump-a-thon will bring new life in to the old observatory. Tickets to see the comet are at the fire station. Alright folks, raise your eyes to the sky. Here comes the team from Angel Grove High."

People were hollering and clapping before the rangers landed. Each of them had to touch a plastic target when they landed. First to land was Adam, right behind him was Billy, Kim landed next, then Josh, after him was Rocky, then Aisha came down right behind Rocky, after some fancy moves Tommy landed.

**Show off. **Josh thought before Tommy landed.

A young boy yelled, "YEAH GO TOMMY!"

The public address was talking while people were walking away. The boy ran towards Tommy, while his dad walked over to him. Tommy and the boy high-five each other.

"That was awesome," the boy said.

"Hey maybe next time you can join us," Tommy said.

The boy looked to his dad with big smile and said, "Can I?"

"Yeah well we'll talk about it Fred, in about ten to twelve years," Fred's dad said.

Tommy chuckled as Fred's dad turned to him and said, "Hey congratulations Tommy. The observatory just got a new lease on life."

"That's great," Tommy said.

"Awesome Orion's comet is passing in two days," Fred said.

The other rangers jogged over to the three.

"Guys we did it," Kim said.

"That was wonderful," Billy said.

The others were saying how great the even turned out.

Billy looked up and asked, "Has anyone see Bulk and Skull?"

"Even though I don't know them as well as you guys, my guess they are still up in the plane," Josh said.

Aisha made a joke about them probably landed on the roof of the Juice Bar. The two bullies finally jumped out of the plane, scared to death. After what seemed like forever, the two of them landed in a construction zone. A guy asked him what they were doing, which they acted like they were the real bosses and tried to give orders.

* * *

The rangers changed out of their jump suits and put on roller blades. They each did a stunt and took a short cut to the Juice Bar as Balk and Skull were landing. Not to far away, another man called the guy Bulk and Skull were talking to. All of the construction workers walked over to find what looked like a giant manhole cover with the face of a dragon like creature carved into it. Bulk and Skull arguged and walked away.

"What in the world is this?" One man asked.

Another man mumbled something, then the first guy said, "Let's get a crane in here."

Sometime later some workers strapped the cover to some straps and the crane lifted it up causing fog to rise up. To everyone's amazement, a giant hand, made of nickel, with a giant purple egg in the palm rose up.

"What is it?" A man asked.

Another man slowly walked towards it saying, "I... have... no...idea."

He went to touch it when a bolt of purple electricity shocked him and threw him back onto the ground. Everyone ran over to him. One guy asked him if he was alright.

* * *

Meanwhile, The rangers were rollerblading to the Juice Bar when their commutators beeped. When they all stopped Tommy pointed to a private spot. Once everyone got to the spot, Tommy spoke into his commutator and Asked Alpha what was going on.

"Rangers, Zordon needs you in the Command Center right way," Alpha said.

"We're on it," Tommy said.

They teleported there to find Alpha freaking out. Tommy asked him what the problem is. Alpha said a serge of energy was over loading the circuits.

_**It must be really **__**strong**__** if it can short circuit this place.**_ Josh thought.

Zordon appeared saying, "Rangers, you must act swiftly. The planet is in grave danger."

"Danger from what?" Kim asked.

"6,000 years ago a morphalogical being know as Ivan Ooze ruled the world with a rein of un parallel terror. He was on the verge of completing his ultimate weapon, twin machines capable of enslaving the entire universe," Zordon said.

"What happened to him?" Billy asked.

"A group of warriors. Like yourselves, lured him into a hyper locked chamber and barred him deep under ground, but now the chamber has been accidentally uncovered. You must return it to its depths before it is opened and Ivan is unsealed," Zordon said.

"The machines were burred near the chamber if Ivan finds them he's sure to use them," Alpha added.

"Use extreme caution rangers, you are dealing with an evil here that is beyond all imagination," Zordon said.

* * *

Back at the construction site, the crew put yellow caution tape around the barrier. Security guards were called in to make sure nobody got close. One of the guards was asleep when another one came to send him home. Swirls of red light appeared behind them. Rita, Zedd, Goldar, and a pig like creature appeared.

"What, we came here for a stupid egg?" Rita asked.

"This is no ordinary egg," Zedd said.

"Well I say we hard-boiled this thing," Rita said.

"I'm with her, I'm hungry," the pig said.

"That's because you're a pig," Goldar hissed.

"The awake guard tried to wake the other one up until Zedd said, "No need to wake him, why don't you take a nap yourself."

He zapped the guard casing him to fall down un contentious.

"Ah after 2,000 years of searching, you are finally within my grasp, and now let's crack this egg," Zedd said.

He zapped the egg with his staff, causing the hand to let the egg out of it's hold. It cracked revealing a tub of purple slime.

"What you spent 2,000 years looking for this?" Rita asked.

"Patience my dear," Zedd said.

The slime grew turning into a purple alien creature, then it moaned and cracked his neck.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the ooze is back," the creature said.

"Yeah!" Goldar said.

"He's so hansom," Rita said.

"Why thank you, the creature said.

"I am Lord Zedd sworn enemy of all that is good and decent. It is a supreme honnr to finally meet you."

"How can I ever repay you?" The creature asked.

"Do you recall the name Zordon of Eltar?" Zedd asked.

The creature let out a yell, raised his hands, and streaks of purple energy shot from his figures. The pig mumbles I think he's heard of him.

"So now I want you to destroy Zordon, so my people can rein supreme," Zedd said.

"I will not only destroy him, I will obliterate his entire legacy. It'll be as Zordon of Eltar never existed," the creature said.

"Finally, a real man," Rita smirked.

Zedd growled and said, "Well then, we shall leave you to your evil ways, let's go Rita."

Zedd, Rita, Goldar, and the pig left. Ivan took a few sniffs.

"What is that odious stitch? It smells like... teenagers," the creature said.

A short time later, the rangers landed a few feat away. Tommy suggested where they should start looking. When they got to the egg the smell and slime freaked all of them out. Then a security guard put a hand on Tommy's shoulders.

"Hey, what are you kids doing here?" He asked.

"Um have you seen a morphalogical being running around here?" Kim asked.

Everyone had a look of confusion wondering why she ask about a morphalogical being.

_**I'm sure there's a better way to ask that question. **_Josh thought.

"Morphalogical being what the heck is that, wait did it look something like this?" The man turned into the purple creature.

The girls made noises of discuss when it replied, "To kind, let me introduce myself. I'm the glaxticly feared, globally revered, universally despised. They call me Ivan Ooze.

"Well pack your bags, we're going to send you back to where you came from," Rocky said.

"Well a teenager with a big mouth. Not much has changed in 6,000 years," Ivan said.

"You obviously don't know who your messing with raisin head," Kim hissed.

"Oh is that so," Ivan said.

"Yeah, we're the Power Rangers," Tommy said.

"Whoa where's my autograph book? Hah Power Rangers? So Zordon is still using a bunch of kids to do his dirty work? Well meet my kids," Ivan said.

He raised his hands and streaks of electricity shot to the ground. Slime appeared and rose up to formed purple creatures similar to him. Ivan laughted while the creatures made little noise and little movements.

"From this moment forth, the world as you know it shall cease to exists. Welcome to my nightmare," Ivan said before some laughter. "Bye Bye kids," he said before he left.

The creatures were heading towards the rangers when Kim asked, "What are we going to do?"

Billy looked down and said, "Looks like there's plenty of room down there."

They all jumped down to where they landed and started attacking Ivan's 'kids'.

Tommy picked up a shovel and said, "Welcome to my nightmare."

He spun it around like a staff. The others had some difficulty with their opponent. Josh, being the newest one, struggled mighty. Billy punch one of the creatures and found purple slime on his fist.

"You ooze you lose," he said.

Kim did some back flips to get away then Billy did the same. Rocky did a few kicks while Adam found himself on the wheel of a bull dozier and knocked one of the creatures out by opening the door. They got backed up behind a cliff. Tommy gave the orders to morph. Dunning the morph, the creatures disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Kim asked.

"This night keeps on getting strange," Josh said.

"Keep your eyes peeled," Adam said.

"Over there," Rocky said nodding to his right.

"Careful it could be a trap," Tommy said.

"Right everyone said in unison as they started to look around.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the errors in the first chapter **

At the Command Center, Zordon worried that Ivan got out.

"Alpha, my sensors, tell me the rangers are to late. Ivan is on his way here," Zordon said.

"Don't worry, nobody enters without a power coin," Alpha said. He turns to see purple slime entering through the tiny cracks in the door and says, "Well almost nobody."

Within seconds the slime takes shape before it transform into Ivan. He snickers before walking around.

"Gee, pretty fancy-schmancy. I guess if you invest your money well in 60 centuries, you can buy yourself something pretty nice. "Ivan said.

Alpha did a karate chop to Ivan's chest. Ivan burped then Alpha said uh oh before Ivan touched the top of Alpha's head. Purple bolts of electricity shot out causing Alpha to spin out of control.

"You haven't changed Ooze, your still picking on creatures smaller than yourself," Zordon said.

"Oh, put a sock in it, Z. Ten minutes out of the egg, and I'm already listening to one of your lectures. You locked me up into your stuffy little hyper-lock chamber and tossed me away into the depths like yesterday's trash. Do you have any idea what it's like to be locked up in a rotten egg for 6,000 years? It's boring. Not to mention I had a Charley horse since the Renaissance," Ivan said.

"You won't get away with this, Ooze," Zordon said.

"You robbed me of my prime. I was the supreme ruler of the most foul empire of the universe, and now it's time to pay the piper," Ivan said.

He played a recorder then he started to destroy the Command Center when he said, "Oh the things that I have missed: the Black Plague, the Spanish Inquisition, the Brady Bunch Reunion."

He was laughing as columns fell down and sparks flew out of the conceals. Zordon frowned as he witness the destruction. Finally, he started to fade in and out. While this was going on the rangers moved their search to an abandon building.

"This place gives me the creeps," Rocky said.

"I heard that," Aisha said.

I got a bad feeling about this place," Billy said.

"These things defiantly aren't Z putty's," Josh said.

"Tonight would be so much easier if it was as easy to destroy them," Tommy said.

Everyone heard a noise before they went into their defensive position when Kim asked, "Anyone see anything?"

"We need some light," Tommy said.

"Activating Power Beam," Aisha said.

Everybody walked slowly looking for the creatures. One of the creatures moved without being noticed.

"They got to be around here somewhere," Tommy said.

"I hope they aren't destroying the city or the Command Center," Josh said.

"Activating Power Scope," Rocky said.

"Talk to me Rocko, what do you got?" Tommy asked.

"The readings are all over the place. I don't know what these purple creeps are made of, but I can't lock them down," Rocky said.

"Alright stay alert," Tommy said.

Rocky stopped walking before everyone else did. Then one of the creatures ran into Rocky's view.

He pointed in front of him and said, "Over there."

"Let's power up!" Tommy said.

"Right!" Everyone said in unison.

"Here they come!" Aisha said.

A group of the creatures appeared. The rangers went into full attack mode. At first each ranger took on one or two of the creatures.

"You guys make me sick, sick, sick, ugh," Kim said as she kicked one in the leg a few times.

Billy got hit before he could make a move, but he threw a few punches and a few kicks. Tommy crashed through a wall but when he got up he was no match for the victims. He manage to kick one in the gut and hit a couple more before he went into a spinning motion. He spun to the next floor while Josh jumped down and took care of the creatures Tommy left. Another one jumped down behind Tommy and Tommy punched him in the gut several times before throwing him to a wall, where he spattered into ooze. Rocky kicked another one than Aisha took over attacking that one. With punches and cartwheels she destroyed her target.

"This is one messy night," she said.

Rocky and Adam double teamed and each did a back flip to the ground below before three creatures jumped down. Rocky and Adam jumped over the creatures before the threw punches, kicks, and spins. Adam even jumped high above Rocky to hit one.

"These guys don't know when to quit," Rocky said. A creature stood in between Rocky and Adam when Rocky asked, "Double whammy?"

"Your own," Adam said.

The two of them each kicked the creature in the head. Billy got knocked around once hitting a concrete pillar. He used his Stega Stinger to get back unto the lever he was on. Once he saw one of the creatures he grabbed it and threw it down to the floor below. Kim used her Pterodactyl Thunder Whip.

"Have a nice trip, see you next fall," she said.

She used the whip on another one hitting him in the chest. Tommy had no problem kicking one in the chest several times before he destroyed it. One of the creatures threw Aisha into a wall Billy saw this and used his stinger to come in. He took out a group of the creatures by stepping on their heads. When he got to Aisha he asked her if she was ok.

"Yea, let's finish these guys," she said.

Everyone jumped up to the next level. About six creatures stood underneath a trash dumpster which was held in mid-air by pulleys.

"I want you guys to meet Saba," Tommy said.

Tommy pulled out his sword and spun it a few times before it flew down towards the creatures. Saba flew around the in circles before he flew up and cut the pulley causing the dumpster hit smash the remaining creatures. Just before they could go look for Ivan, Saba and the suits desegregated.

"What's happening?" Kim asked.

"We're losing power," Billy said.

"How can that be? Taking out those purple creeps shouldn't have used all of our power," Josh said.

"What's going on?" Kim asked.

"Alpha come in," Billy said with no answer.

"Somethings wrong," Aisha said.

"We better get back. Let's go guys," Tommy said.

Sometime later the rangers arrived at the Command Center and found purple ooze on the door. They opened it and saw the destruction Ivan caused.

Look at this place," Tommy said.

"I'm guessing this is Ivan's work or Alpha malfunctioned," Josh said.

"I can't believe it," Rocky said.

"What happened here?" Aisha asked.

"Oh no," Kim said before she ran a few feet. Everybody followed her to a bed of sharp crystals that a pale Zordon laid on.

"Zordon," Rocky said.

"What's happening to him?" Aisha asked.

"Outside of his time warp, he's dying. He needs power," Billy said.

Zordon looked at them and softly said, "Rangers Thank goodness you are safe."

"Come on we got to get you back inside," Tommy said.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, the power has been destroyed. It is gone, the zords, the weapons, all of it. The Power Rangers are gone," Zordon said.

"We're losing him," Billy said.

"Zordon you can't leave us. Every since you came into our lives to been like a father to us all," Kim cried.

"I lost my mom a few weeks ago. I can't lose you, not when I just got you," Josh cried.

Josh let out a tear then Tommy took a step towards him. Josh buried his face into Tommy's chest. Zordon mumbled something as everyone looked on before Alpha spoke getting everyone attention.

"Alpha?' Tommy said.

Everybody but Kim and Josh ran to the robot. Kim put her fingers together. Josh just stood there. Everybody was shocked to see Alpha in one piece.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked.

"I'll be fine. There may be a power that can save Zordon," Alpha said.

"What power?" Adam asked.

"It is on the distant planet of Phados. It's very dangerous. All that have tried for it has perished," Alpha said.

"We have to try Alpha," Rocky said.

"Zordon's life force won't last long. You won't have much time," Alpha said.

How do we get it?" Tommy asked.

Alpha walked over to a working conceal before he said, "Maybe if I can download the very last prasmatic morping gems into the transport core I might have just enough power to get you there, but there won't be enough to get you back," Alpha said.

"So how do we get back?" Rocky asked.

Kim and Josh joined the others when Kim said, "We have to hope the power is there. Zordon's life depends on it."

"I agree with her, it's because of him we are all close friends. We have to do this for him," Josh said.

Alpha pressed a few buttons then he asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yea, we might not have our powers but we're Power Rangers," Tommy said.

"Remember rangers, Zordon doesn't have much time," Alpha said.

Alpha pressed a few buttons, but nothing happened. The rangers looked around while Alpha kept on pressing buttons. Finally the rangers teleported away in the familiar colors.

"Oh no ayi-yi-yi hold on Zordon," Alpha said.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Rita, Zedd, Goldar, and the pig are standing on the balcony of the evil palace when she see's the rangers color streaks going by. Rita is furious.

"I can't believe it. How can he let them slip through his hands? He's no better than the rest of the hired help around here!" Rita said.

"Oh give it a rest," Zedd said.

He was interrupted by the throne room doors opening up. The four villains turn around to see Ivan walk in. He takes a few more steps and lifts up his hands before he says, "Hi honey, I'm home."

"You egg-sucking purple pinhead! The Rangers are going after the Great Power! I thought you said this guy was the master of disaster. He's nothing but a slime-infested jelly doughnut!" Rita said.  
Ivan throws slime over Rita's mouth when Zedd said, "Finally someone shut her up!"

"Your feebleness is staggering. You obviously need a vacation. I think circumstances force us to choose a new leader. And I pick... me!" Ivan said.

"Who does this clown think he's dealing with?" Zedd asked.

Ivan walks over to Zedd's throne and sits down before he says, "The Boogeyman is taking over."

"Nobody double-crosses Lord Zedd and lives!" Zedd said.

Zedd zap Ivan with his staff then Ivan said, "Oh, stop it! It tickles! My turn." Ivan then shrinks Zedd and Rita into a snow globe.

"Way to go, bonehead!" Rita said.

"It's getting so you can't trust anyone in the galaxy," Zedd said.

Ivan holds the globe in the palm of his hands and says, "Oh I love snow globes. Now you have a choice. You either serve me, or you can join these insufferable dingle-dorks!"

He shows Goldar and the pig Rita and Zedd inside the snow globe.

"Goldar, get us out of here!" Zedd pleaded.

"Don't you listen to that purple booger!" Rita said.

"Don't you dare betray me!" Zedd said.

"Uh, we never liked those dingle-dorks in the first place," Goldar said.

"You said it. They stink," the pig said.

So, what are we going to do about the Power Rangers my hideous one?" Goldar asked.

"Ah yes, the Power Rangers," Ivan said.

He stands up, stretches, and spits out a glob of purple slime. As the slime multiplies the pig mumbles good distance. Seconds later, the slime breaks apart before forming ten columns of slime. The slime turns into ten human size crows with purple chest protectors.

The birds are squawking when Ivan says, "Shut your beaks! Now, my Tengu Warriors, you will fly to Phados, you will find the Power Rangers, and you will tear them apart!"

Ivan laughs while the birds fly away. Goldar and the pig are cheering the birds on. Ivan contused laughing long after the birds have left. Meanwhile the rangers landed on a beach with rocks instead of sand. Everybody took in the view of their surroundings.

"Wow," Aisha whispered.

"Oh my gosh, look at this place," Kim said.

"Guys, over here quick!" Aisha said.

Everybody ran over to her. What Aisha found was the rotting caucus of a creature. The only thing for sure was that it had the horns of an antelope.

Whoa, looks like somebody had a bad day," Aisha said.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"I think the question is what was it," Billy said.

"Defiantly not the welcoming committee that's for sure," Kim said.

"Come on guys, we have a job to do," Tommy said.

"Tommy's right let's go," Josh said.

The rangers started walking. While the rangers were looking for the Great Power, Ivan took over an abandon factory.

"Taking over the world is one thing. Finding good help to run it for you, that's the killer," Ivan said. "Would you like me to make a few calls?" The pig asked.

"No need. I'm going to recruit the parents of Angel Grove," Ivan said.

"Uh, no offense, boss, but they might find you a little disgusting," Goldar said as the pig burps.

Ivan grabbed the pig's snout and said. "You forget. I'm a master of disguise,"

"How could I forget? I never knew," the pig said.

"First, I'll turn them into zombies and them order them to dig up my Ectomorphicons," Ivan said.

"Uh, how you going to do that?" Goldar asked.

"By showing them the wonders of the wicked with a little bit of Ivan's ooze," Ivan said.

"Finally I get to finish what I started 6,000 years ago!" Ivan said as he used his powers on abandon machines to make them make the ooze.

"Little do they know that my weapons of destruction like anything yet seen," Ivan said.

Meanwhile the rangers were walking when Kim stopped and Tommy asked, "Hey you ok?"

"I was just thinking about Zordon, you know everything we been though together," Kim said.

"Look, he amazing. We'll find this power and send that slime-ball Ivan back to the sewer he came from. Come on," Tommy said.

They started to walk towards the others when they saw one of the Tengu Warriors. The rangers ducked as the birds flew above them. Tommy and Kim jumped of the ledge. Everybody ran to try to avoid the birds. One Bird hit Billy, another one hit Adam, and a third one hit Josh. The rangers did all they could to take on the Tengu's.

In the middle of the battle Billy asked, "You know what the funny thing about Morphin is?"

"What's that?" Rocky asked.

"You don't appreciate it until you can't do it anymore," Billy said as a Tengu flew into him.

The rangers were no match for the Tengu's. One of them picked up Kim and carried her away. The bird dropped Kim, causing her to land on her feet as a figure in a blue robe appeared above them. The figure jumped down to where the rangers were. The figure took off the robe to show a woman with light brown curly hair in a green bikini. She took a staff and fought the Tengu's. Then she broke the staff in half and started twirling the two half's around, causing a sound that caused the Tengu's to fly away.

"That was amazing thanks," Rocky said.

The woman put her staff back together before she struck Rocky with it then she hissed, "If you want to thank me, then go back to wherever you came from!"

"Nice greeting," Josh mumbled.

"We can't go back," Aisha said.

"We were told there was a great power here. Is it true?" Billy asked.

"Yes. The ground is littered with the bones of those who have tried for it and failed," the woman said.

"Well, we're different. We won't fail," Tommy said.

The woman hit Tommy with her staff, knocked him to the ground, and said. "Leave Phados before it's too late.

"Just listen," Josh said.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. Our leader Zordon got...," Aisha said.

"Zordon? Did you say Zordon?" The woman asked as she moved her staff on Tommy.

"You know Zordon? Who are you?" Kim asked.

"I am Dulcea, master warrior of the planet Phados. What has happened to Zordon?" She said as she let Tommy go from her grip.

"He was attacked by this cosmic being named Ivan Ooze," Rocky said.

"Ivan Ooze is free?" Dulcea asked.

"You've heard of him?" Billy asked.

"Ivan Ooze is a monster. If we don't hurry, your planet is doomed. Follow me," Dulcea said.

After a brief hesitation, the rangers followed her. Back at the Command Center, Zordon asked Alpha if he could try to communicate with the rangers. Alpha said he would try to. Meanwhile Ivan, disguised as a wizard with purple hair and purple skin, was giving away some of his ooze to kids.

"Take it home in boxes. Take it home in cases. If your parents try to stop you, just throw it in their faces!" He said.

Back on Phados Billy asked, "Dulcea, where are you taking us?"

"You shall know soon enough," she said.

"We have to hurry, Zordon won't last much longer," Kim said.

After what seemed like everybody was walking forever Josh said, "Remember what Billy said about morphing? I would add teleporting to that and I was just getting the hang of it."

Everybody stopped in an open space with a fire pit when Tommy asked, "What is this place?"

"These are the ancient ruins of Ninjetti temple. There, beyond the jungle is the monument, inside waits the universe. The monument is heavily guarded against intruders, No one has ever survived an attempt to reach it," Duleca said.

"Than how can we?" Aisha asked.

"You were chosen by Zordon, I have faith in his wisdom," Dulcea said.

"Can you help us?" Tommy asked.

Dulcea looked at him before she turned and walked away while saying, "We will call on the sacred animals of the Ninjetti for help," Dulcea said.

She purred some dust into the palm of her hand before she said, "Burred deep within each of us is an animal spirit waiting to be used. Close your eyes and look deep inside."

After the rangers closed their eyes, she blew the dust into the air. The fire grew as she watched on. Moments later the rangers were in new suits in their ranger colors. The suits all had a gold coin in the middle with an animal on it. The rangers examined their new suits. Then they un did the hood and mouth cover.

Dulcea walked over to Aisha and said, "Aisha, you are the bear. Fairest and unstoppable."

She walked over to Rocky and said, "Rocky powerful and smart. You are the mighty ape."

Next she said to Billy, "Billy you are the wolf. Cunning and swift."

She turned to Josh and said, "Josh full of life. You are the dragon."

Next up was Kim, "Agile Kimberly lite as a feather. You are the crane.

She got to Adam and asked, "Adam, Adam what's wrong?"

"I'm a frog," Adam said.

"Dulcea chuckled and said, "Yes a frog like the one you kiss." She kissed him on the forehead and said, "A hansom prince."

Finally she gets to Tommy and said, "And you Tommy, are the falcon. Wing lord of the sky."

She took a few steps before she said, "To be in harmony with the sacred animal spirit is to have the force of the Ninjetti. To those that are Ninjetti anything is possible, but I'm afraid you must do this on your own."

"Your not coming with us Dulcea?" Aisha asked.

"If only I could, one step beyond this plateau and I would begin to age as rapidly as Zordon is now. The strength is inside you trust it. Your sacred animals will be your guide. May your animal spirits watch over you," Dulcea said before she turned into an olw.


	4. Chapter 4

While the rangers wee on Phados, adults in Angel Grove were becoming Ivan's mind controlled slaves. One touch of the ooze and they were under Ivan's control. All of the mind controlled parents gathered at the construction site and begun digging up the Ectomorphicons.

"I forgot how slow parents are I thought my Ectomorphicons would be dug up by now. Oh Goldie I'm bored, let's have some fun," Ivan said.

He told one of the parents to dance. First the guy moved his arms than Ivan ordered him to do the swim. Goldar ordered the guy to ballet. The two villains were enjoying what they were seeing when Goldar looked at the sky.

"Hey boss, they're back," he said referring to the Tengu Warriors.

"Ah my Tengu's," Ivan said. After the landed he said, "Stop you screeching. Ha ha ha how did you fear?"

"It couldn't gone better," One of the Tengu's said.

Threw one of them off the mountain into a rage-in river," another one said.

"So they've all been destroyed?" Ivan asked.

"Well, we were about to destroy them," the first Tengu's said.

"You didn't kill them? You call yourselves Tengu Warriors? You are Tengu curses! I should have you all stuffed and roasted!" Ivan said.

"But, master, there was this monster with huge sticks. It kept twirling them around," the Tengu said.

"Sticks? Did these sticks have a whistling sound?" Ivan asked.

"Well, it was more like nails on a chalkboard," the Tengu said.

"Dulcea. That miserable, manipulating, loathsome she-devil of a witch! If she leads them to the Great Power, everything will be ruined," Ivan said.

"You want us to take another whack at it?" The Tengu asked.

"How about taking another quack at it?" Ivan asked before he zaps the 10 Tengu warriors with a purple lightning bolt, they explode into black and purple feathers

"No time to waste. My Ectomorphicon machines must be unearthed by sundown," Ivan said.

* * *

Back on Phados the rangers looked at the land ahead of them. Tommy said it's time then the rangers made their way down thee plateau. The rangers walked for hours.

"Man this jungle goes on forever," Rocky said.

"We got to keep moving on guys. Zordon's time is running out," Tommy said.

* * *

Back on Earth at the construction site, Tommy's young friend, Fred, found his dad and tried to get his attention. Fred thought he got caught when Goldar said hey you. It turns out Goldar told one of the parents to get back to work. The pig gave orders too. Then the pig made a corny joke playing off of Goldar telling the parents to put their weak backs into it. Fred hid behind some rocks before Ivan started talking about how he would win once the Ectomorphicon machines were dug up.

* * *

Back on Phados, the rangers came upon some giants bones when Aisha asked, "What is this place?"

"Looks like a graveyard," Billy said.

"I wonder what happen to them all?" Kim asked.

"Personally I rather not find out," Adam said.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park," Adam said.

"If this was Jurassic Park, it looks like it exploded," Josh said.

"Very funny guys," Aisha said.

"Man I hope I never end up on any exploding land," Tommy said.

Billy looked into the nostrils of a dinosaur skeleton. A skeleton tail started moving behind him. Next ting he knew a triceratops skeleton came to life. (Well as alive as a skeleton can be). The skeleton got up and ran towards Aisha. She screamed and ran backwards until Rocky picked up a giant bone and got the skeleton's attention by hitting it. The skeleton threw Rocky back before it set its sights on Adam. Adam rolled under I, then Kim became the target. She ran and told it to get away from her. She was cornered, about to be eaten alive, screaming for Tommy.

"Alright bone head," Tommy said as he got the skeleton's attention.

While Tommy was hitting the skeleton in the face, Josh threw a bone towards the tail. The skeleton chased Tommy up a tree. He did a back flip landing on top of the skeleton. He rode the skeleton like a bull rider riding a bull

"Tommy hang on," Aisha said.

"Tommy!" Billy shouted.

"Ride em cowboy!" Josh said.

"Hold on tight Tommy," Rocky said.

After what seem like forever Tommy said, "Yo fossilize head, I got a bone to pick with you.

He pulled a bone out of the neck area. The head fell off before the rest of the body collapsed. Once Tommy was on the ground everybody ran towards him.

"Are you ok?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Tommy said.

"Looks like biology finally paid off for you huh?" Billy asked.

"That was some fancy riding their cuz," Josh said.

"Maybe we should get out of here before he pulls himself back together or something," Rocky said.

Tommy agreed before everybody moved on. Back on Earth the enslaved parents moved into the warehouse with Goldar giving orders. Fred sneaked in and saw the jars of ooze on a converter belt. Ivan announced that the Ectomorphicon's were complete and he told the parents to go back to the construction site and leap to their doom. This scared Fred, who was still hiding. Ivan told the pig to power up the machines. He turned a wheel causing ooze to through a tube into the machines. Ivan used his magic on the machines.

"My machines will destroy the city!" Ivan announced.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rangers kept on walking until they came upon a stone building. Tommy took a few steps to the front of the group before he gave the order to go on nice and easy. Once everybody got within a few feet of the structure they stopped. Tommy told them to wait there before he walked to a carving of a mythological being. Tommy touched it but nothing happened. He turned around before it started to move and Kim screamed his name. The carving came alive becoming a purple creature with back spiked armor. Four or five more creatures came out of the walls. The rangers went into Ninjetti mode. They fought each one of the creatures, who each had a weapon.

"Man these things are made of rock," Adam said after he hit one.

"These guys are strong," Billy said after a failed attempt at kicking one.

Adam did his best to not get hit by the creatures weapon. Another one chased Kim. A third one almost knocked Rocky into a river. Aisha was running away from one as well. Adam ran to where Josh was at. Rocky climbed a vine a swung to them.

"Ever played leap frog?" Adam said.

He rolled under the creature as Rocky jumped down. The creature almost knocked Rocky into a river, but he held on to the edge. He called out for Adam and Josh. Adam got the creature's attention and kicked him into the river. Adam and Josh helped Rocky up.

"Thanks guys, I thought I was finished," Rocky said.

The three of them watched the creature sick when Adam said, "That's one down and three to go."

Another creature backed Aisha into a corner when she hollered for help. Rocky came and kicked the creature in the back. While Rocky was fighting that one, another one was still chasing Kim and Tommy swung to her.

"They're strong, but not to smart, help me push," Tommy said.

"Right let's rock his world," Kim said.

The two of them pushed a boulder onto the creature. The next thing they saw was an the creature being covered up in an avalanche of rocks. Two creatures gained up against Adam.

"What is this, pick on the frog day?" Adam asked.

Billy was above Adam and asked him if he needed any help. Billy tossed a vine towards Adam. As Adam pulled himself up, Billy was on the other end going down. This caused one of the creatures to strike the other one with his weapon causing it to split in half.

"Elevator going up," Adam said.

"Elevator going down. Talk about a spitting headache," Billy said.

A weapon was thrown towards Rocky, but he avoided getting hit by jumping up. The weapon ended up right under him as he had his legs speed out. Everybody worked together to destroy the last creature. Tommy spun and kicked the creature into the wall, causing it the crumble. That is when the ground shook.

"Oh no," Josh said.

"What now?" Aisha asked.

"What's happening?" Kim asked.

"Look," Rocky said as a door opened.

A structure with carvings of the animals rolled out. Power flew out and around the rangers. Seconds later, the rangers were back in the suits. After a quick celebration, the rangers headed back to Earth.

**TBC**


End file.
